Forbidden Love
by Crimson.Hell.Rose
Summary: Thalia and Nico have encounter many challenges in life but will they survive the challenge of love.Rated T due to adult references. First fanfic so take it easy. Spoiler upon House of Hades.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack. Constructive criticism is welcome and any ideas for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Quote of the chapter: Bathe in your riches and friends, I'll stay here with my songbooks and pens (Andy Biersack)**

POV THALIA

I was abruptly woken up by a loud crash outside coming from my huntress tent. I groggily got out of my nice warm sleeping bag. I know what you're thinking, it's a damn sleeping bag but still it was better than nothing. I crawled out and pushed the entrance flap aside.

When I was outside, I saw Phoebe and Leila in a heated argument.

Phoebe was my second in command and was the daughter of Apollo (A/N: I don't actually know whose daughter she is so I'm guessing) Leila on the other hand was the daughter of Demeter.

I walked up to them still in my linen white pajamas that were especially made for Huntresses. " What is it this time?" not really caring what the problem was.

"This bitch thinks it's within the rules to start insulting me" accused Phoebe.

"I was just telling her the truth, she is always buttering Artemis up and then shoves it in my face!" answered Leila with a confident smile, thinking I would take her side.

It wasn't really new that they were fighting. Phoebe and Leila looked at me waiting impatiently for my decision.

I was half asleep and really couldn't be bothered getting on their bad side. I looked at them seriously "Just drop the subject and get ready, Phoebe you'll be in charge of cleaning up after breakfast with Tanya."

Phoebe nodded and walked off while glaring daggers at Leila. Leila just looked at me with hatred for not taking her side.

I prodded back to my tent. I shuffled towards my chest drawer that kept all my belongings. I quickly decided I would bathe in the lake that was hidden in the forest nearby. I quickly grabbed my clothes and my toiletries bag.

* * *

The lake was hidden behind a bunch of trees and bushes. It was perfect. No one could see me and I could have some time alone. I stripped and slipped into the water. The water was soothing and I let my thoughts drift of. My mind was filled with random questions and I closed my eyes.

_Why did all the damn huntresses have to be stuck up, I know they had bad pasts, by still?_

_From whom did I inherit my jet black hair from?_

_How were my friends back at camp?_

I opened my eyes. I missed my friends so much. I hadn't seen them in ages. I missed Annabeth, Percy's goofy grin, Nico and the Stoll's pranks. I really wished Artemis would be needed at Olympus soon.

I got out of the water and dried myself. I changed behind a tree into my huntress uniform. I despised it. It was a short/long skirt that was long at the back and short at the front. It was silver and had a dark grey belt. It came with a plain white top with a deer on the front. I wore my usual combat boots and shoved on some eyeliner. I had dialled it down with the punk makeup and now I only put on a little eyeliner to make my eyes pop out.

I ran to my tent shoved my things inside and walked over to Artemis's tent." Lady Artemis may I come in?"

I waited a few minutes then heard Artemis's voice "Come in Thalia"

I walked in to her tent. She was in her 12 year old form. She gestured me to sit down. I sat beside her and gave her the daily report upon the weather and how the hunters were going on.

"The weather is fine and is quite sunny, the hunters are going well except an argument between Leila and Phoebe.

"Thank you, Thalia but you won't be hunting today you will be heading off to camp half-blood."

My stomach got butterflies due to excitement "Really" was my smart remark.

I felt ecstatic; I hadn't been there for ages. I silently thanked the fates for listening to me earlier that day.

Artemis smiled at me, "Yes I am needed at Olympus for a meeting"

I got up and thanked Lady Artemis. I looked at my surroundings; the hunters were getting ready to hunt.

I looked at them smiling which earnt me a few questioning looks

I spoke a bit loudly so everyone could clearly hear."Artemis has told me we will be going to camp since she has to intend a meeting , I don't want to hear any complaints, Got it."

**So, that's the first chapter. Its a first so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hey, I'm back. Well this is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or ****McDonald**

**Quote of the chapter: If all you're doing is remembering the past, there's something wrong with you life. (Nikki Sixx) **

POV NICO

Urgggg, why can't I read the damn sign? I was outside of a McDonald's franchise looking at the breakfast special menu. Due to my dyslexia I couldn't read anything and I was getting really frustrated.

My stomach rumbled. I was getting annoyed so I got up and walked up to the cashier. Behind the counter was a young man, maybe older than me by a few years.

"What can I get you" asked the man.

"I'll have anything that doesn't have cheese in it" I replied politely and put on a fake smile.

"Okay Dokay, I'll order you some hot pancakes with maple syrup". I looked at him and nodded. When he left to make the pancakes, I rolled my eyes. That dude was seriously too perky.

He returned with my food. I paid him and sat in the far back of the restaurant. I looked around and saw that there weren't many people there. There was couple, an old man and a few others. I was about to take a bit out of my pancakes when Percy appeared in an Iris message looking at me with his stupid lopsided grin.

"Hey, Nico. How are you?" questioned Percy.

"I was fine before you interrupted my breakfast "I hissed.

"Sorry, but I have some really important news ", he answered sheepishly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Hunters of Artemis are coming over here today" answered Percy happily.

I looked at him, "Why did you need to tell me this".

Percy looked at me as if I was stupid "Because…"

"Because what ". I really was getting annoyed of him.

"Because", he stated simply. He really was on my last nerve.

"Just spit it out you buffoon" I shouted. Customers at the restaurant looked directly at me. I slowly slid down my chair so I was slouching.

Percy looked a little hurt but went on "Fine, the reason is THALIAS COMING".

God no, not her I thought to myself. I really didn't need her coming to camp but since the hunters were coming she was bound to come. You must be wondering why I didn't want to see her. Well the reason is that every time I'm with her we usually have lots of fun and all but I always end up hurting her emotionally in the end. I always felt horrible but mostly because I was actually somewhat "Gay" aspeople say but Thalia changed all that. Percy became nothing to me Thalis changed me in so many ways.

I sighed "I'm only coming to camp to beat their asses in capture the flag".

"Great I'll go tell Annabeth" said Percy who was over joyed.

When he left I put my head on the table and groaned. It was gonna be a long day.

**That is the end, please review and if you have a celebrity in mind that may look like one of the characters please do tell. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One**

**I'm back and ready to roll. Just watched Percy Jackson And The Sea Of Monsters yesterday. Thanks to SummerSpirit18 and ThaliaLover for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Quote of the chapter: I'd rather be hated for who I am , than loved for who I am not (Kurt Cobain) **

POV THALIA

I walked up to the big house with the hunters following close behind me. All of a sudden I heard an ear piercing scream. I immediately went into battle mode. I touched aegis and let it transform into my shield and quickly pulled out my dagger.

"Hold you horses Thals, its just me" shouted Annabeth. I loosened up and put my weapons aside.

She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.I wasn't really a fan of hugging but Annabeth was an exception. I hugged her back with all my might.

She whispered into my ear, "I missed you so much".

"Me to, its really hard living without Annabeth the great".

Annabeth just glared at me, I just laughed.

"I guess you didn't miss me the" Percy announced while waking up to us.I let go of Annabeth and stretched out my arms for him.

"Who said I didn't miss you ?", I walked up to Percy and squeezed him.

"Thalia what are you doing" shouted one of the hunters. I rolled my eyes and answered " I'm hugging a friend, do you have a problem" I shouted back.

I heard a familiar laugh.I looked up to see the one and only Nico Di Angelo. I smiled.

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit". I studied him. He still had his jet black emo hair, his eyes were still dark as ever and he wore a black to, skinny jeans and an aviator jacket.

I must of zoned out for a while because I was brought back to my senses with Nicos face right in front of mine.

"Still checking me out, huh" he boasted.

My face heated up but I pushed his face aside and said "Shut up".

"Well looks like you haven't changed either"

"That better be a comment" I growled.

I quickly turned on my heel and looked at my friend and the hunters.

"I'm gonna go get packed" and without hearing their reply I ran to the Zeus cabin.

* * *

When i walked into the cabin my first thought was, what the hell happened here ?. My cabin was a mess. It had clothes all over the floor and I was pretty sure they weren't mine.

I walked over to the free bunk and sat then did realization hit me, I wasn't the only child of Zeus any more.I still had my baby brother Jason. I laughed at my the next 20 minutes I quickly cleaned up the cabin and unpacked my stuff.

While doing so, i caught my reflection in the mirror.I had changed a lot since I first joined the short spiky hair now reached my punk attitude was fading away which really annoyed took me quite a while to build up my attitude and and personally I thought I was letting it slip.I didn't feel the same.I used to never give a shit about my responsibility's or what others thought about, but now I have the hunt to handle and I never had time to be myself.

I subsided my thoughts and walked out of my cabin, heading to the pavilion.

* * *

While I was running to the pavilion, I could clearly see that there was lots of new all looked content with were they where in life.I could feel a bit of jealousy rising up inside of me.

I let it go and walked to the Zeus table.I know I'm suppose to go to the Artemis table but I can't be bothered hearing complaints about every boy in I sat down I saw Nico smile at me,I smiled back showing off my teeth.

After having a delicious lunch I thought I'd go train. I left the pavilion and ran up to Annabeth who was already at the arena.

"Hey" I called out "Do you wanna train?"

Annabeth looked at me sadly and said, " I so sorry Thals I have to go help Chiron but I'm sure someone else will spar with you".

I nodded and went to put on my armor. I shoved on a Celestial Bronze breast plate and ran back.I looked around to see a few people I recognize from my past was Clarisse the daughter of Ares accompanied by Chris, son of Hermes.

I was about to go up to them and ask for a match but I suddenly stopped when a blurred image ran past me. I turned around and for the second time in a day I stood standing in battle mode waiting to fight my opponent.

"Calm down Thals, I'm not gonna hurt you"

I relaxed when I heard his voice. I looked over my sholder to see Nico in all his me he usually looked like a washed out monkey but today I had an alluring feeling against him. I shook my head.

"What do you want, death breath" I asked

"Well there is a long list, a black Ferrari, a mansion with a butler called Alfred, meet Batman and the list goes on and on" he answered.

I rolled my eyes, "I meant what are you doing here as in the fighting arena"

"Oh that" he answered sheepishly, " Well I was looking for a worthy partner to spar with but with my horrible luck I found you"

I growled " What are you trying to say Di Angelo?. I can fight you and win easily and I won't even have to break a sweat."

Nico popped up his left eyebrow and smirked." Very well then, I challenge you to a fair fight.

"Your on skull-head"

POV NICO

I walked over to the battle ground and took my did the same but before she did she quickly summoned her sword like all hunters could do.I looked at her in the people would quiver in fear if they looked straight into her electric blue menacing eyes.

While I was lost in thought Thalia took the first move and struck near my arm. I quickly moved reflexes had kicked in and now my full attention on butt kicking Thalia. I moved back and briskly slashed at her thigh. She defended the attack by swirling her sword in a circular motion making my sword fall out my hand and crash into a pile of shield on the other side.

I was so shocked at her accuracy I didn't see her walk over to me and kicked me square in the stomach.I coughed and clutched my brought her sword down at me so she pointed the tip of the blade at me.I put my hands by my head as a sign of surrender.

Thalia smirked at me and laughed " Don't ever underestimate me " and with that said she left my by myself.

**Finally done :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hey. Today was the first day of school for kids in Scotland. It was horrible. Anyways... thanks to SummerSpirit18 ( read her stories ) and WOW for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson , I wish I did :(**

**Quote of the chapter: Trust is like a eraser, it get smaller with every mistake (Anonymous)**

POV NICO

It had been 2 hours since I was brutally beaten by Thalia. She sure did take her battling skills from Zeus. If I said I was going easy on her, then I would be lying.I recollected my self over the fact that I , SON OF HADES lost to a hunter.A pretty hunter to be truthful.

_Wait were did that come from, she a damn hunter. _I thought. I sighed, my teenage hormones were off the edge.

I let myself blame Aphrodite for what was going through my head.I got up and walked to my cabin. On the way I felt water dripping from my forehead. I touched my forehead. It was a sticky and wet substance.

"Ewww, that's got to go"

I picked up my pace and ran off to the Hades cabin. I got inside and grabbed my black pajamas.I made a split second decision to skip dinner, since I wasn't very hungry.I jumped into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. The water was soothing in a natural way.

I finished in ten minutes and got changed quickly.I advanced towards my bunk and jumped on top. I laid down and put my wet head on my pillow. I shoved in my ear buds and put my iPod on. I know that demi gods aren't allowed electronical devices but I got mine from my dad as a birthday present. Well actually it was a sorry present for forgetting my birthday but I like to say its my birthday present.

I scrolled down my list of songs from Paramore, Green Day, AC DC and others band with the same music style. I touched the shuffle action and closed my eyes.

When the song I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi started playing it reminded me of my sister. The lyrics played with my mind. My sister had always stayed with me from the beginning. I remembered when I was younger she would sing Italian lullabies to me when I felt alone or scared. She was the only person that kept me going when my mother died. I missed Bianca with all my heart. Sometimes I wished She would come back like Jason. I always felt jealous but then again she deserved it after all the years of suffering.

I wiped away the tears that appeared out of no where.I never cried in front of people but my mother and sister were a touchy subject for me.

I was about to let sleep take over when a loud banging came from the other side of the door. I got up and opened the door slowly wishing silently that it wasn't a random monster but to my surprise I saw Thalia.

I opened the door fully so she could see me. " What do you want pinecone face" I asked sleepily while leaning on the door.

"I came to see if you were okay, because you weren't at the pavilion for dinner" she questioned.

I knew Thalia enough to know that if she was here just to ask that question she would of iris messaged me and started shouting. It was kinda her style but I thought I'd pry it out of her later.

"I was fine and was gonna fall asleep when you came banging on the door" I answered.

"Awwww did I ruin little Nickys sleppy time", she teased.

I growled, "Are you gonna just stand there or are you going to come in?".

She looked at me with a mischievous glint in her ultramarine eyes.

"Is that the way to welcome in a lady" she asked with a taunting voice.

I face palmed myself. What have I got myself into I thought. Maybe I should just play along.

"Would your highness like to enter the freaking awesome Hades cabin". I faked a bow while swaying my hand to the side to emphasize the point.

"I would love to". She laughed as she flung herself onto my bed. She patted on the spot beside her. I sat down and pulled my feet to my chest.

"Now tell the truth, why are you really here?" I asked.

"Ummm I don't really know, I was bored"

I raised an eyebrow, a habit I got from Percy.

"So you thought you'd come here randomly or is there another reason you came to visit me" I smirked at her.

She shoved me lightly and looked at me in the eye.

"Well I did want to tell you something but I don't really know how too" she answered, kinda confused.

I smiled. She sounded like Bianca when she was about to tell me she joined the hunters.

I put my legs into a basket and said seriously " You can tell me anything and I promise not to laugh or tell anyone just spit everything that's on your mind.

She sighed, "Well its about the hunter and my life"

I nodded.

"Ummm, I kinda feel like I'm letting my friends go. I'm with the hunters quite a lot and never have time for any of my friends like you, Percy and Annabeth. And I also feel like I'm stuck in the middle letting everything come and go".

She glanced at me but dropped her gaze and started to fiddle with her fingers.

I took her hands into mine and lifted her chin up. I laced her fingers into mine. " I know how you feel. I lived in the Lotus Casino for most of my childhood. I didn't know what was happening in the outside world".

Before I could continue, she locked her eyes with mine."But you eventually got out didn't you?"

I thought for a moment before continuing" Well you could try reasoning with Artemis and see if you could quit the hunt" I asked questioningly.

"I-I-I can't" she stuttered."Even though my companions can be really annoying, they're still my family", tears started slipping down her face.

"Thals, don't cry. I know you feel left out and all but sometimes you just need to follow your heart. You should tell Artemis and the hunters how you feel and if they really do love you they will understand and maybe they'll give you time to yourself" I tried reasoning with her.

She nodded against the crook of my neck. I made random circles on her back while she fell asleep.

When she fell asleep, I shifted her body to suit my sitting position. After a while my eyelids started to droop down but I had to open my eyes. At the back of my mind I kept on wishing that Thalia did quit the hunt. My knuckles turned white due to anger, _how could I have thought that._ I relaxed when my eyes spotted her restless body. She always let my mind fall in peace when I saw her. She was an angel, a punk angel to be specific.

I let my thought wander.

Maybe, I did have feeling for her ?

**DONE ! ( This chapter was more of a filler than my usual ones )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Hello. I'm having a crap day. My stupid friend Megan thinks its hilarious to go up and tell everyone I'm an emo. She is now officially an idiot but I thought I'd just write to calm myself down. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers and followers.**

**Disclaimer: (I really can't be bothered) I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Quote of the chapter: Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. (Yoda) **

POV THALIA

I woke up the next morning in a rather comfortable position. I opened my eyes to see the sunlight hitting my face.I had to squint my eyes to see that I wasn't in the Zeus or Artemis cabin. I looked around the room. The room had dim lights and most of the furniture. I saw a picture of two familiar face hung up on the wall opposite me.I couldn't figure who they were due to the dark lighting. I could nearly see the taller form. I squinted my eyes father. My eyes goggled in realization. The taller form was a former hunter in other words, Bianca. My mind pieced the puzzle, the only person who would have her picture would be Nico !

I turned my eyes to the left and saw a lean boy with fully built muscles. His face was squished into the pillow while his shaggy hair flipped in an odd style. His arm was wrapped protectively around my waist. Ironically I hadn't noticed him until now.

I could easily recognize the boy beside me. My cheeks turned an unnatural shade of red. My mind whipped with realization. I WAS SO DEAD. I jumped up accidentally woke up Nico. He removed his arm from my waist and mumbled in his pillow before turning his head to face me.

"Let me sleep or I'll kill you" he murmured with his eyes closed.

I would of played with him with his choice of words but at that moment I was freaking out.

"Shut up Di Angelo" I screamed. My nerves were racked. I HAD BLOODY SLEPT WITH A FUCKING BOY !.

"Wait...what" wailed Nico as he fell of his bunk and onto his floor.

His eyes where wide with confusion.I glared at him and moved dangerously close to him.

"We will never talk about this moment ever again, got it" I hissed. I felt like a ton of bricked were building around me. I was back stabbing my sisters and the only person I could call my mother.

"Wait Thalia, I don't know what your talking about" he asked in a confused tone.

I cocked my head to aside and looked at him sternly. My mind racked in different ways to handle this situation. _He looked kinda cute when he was confused. _I thought._ His usual lopsided grin was swiped away and replaced with a simple straight line. _I mentally slapped myself, how could I think that. I was a hunter for Zeus sake.

"I fell asleep with a boy namely you" I screeched before heading to the cabin door. Before I took off I saw Nicos dumbfounded face turn into a mortified face. An expression I hadn't seen before.

* * *

I ran out of the cabin as fast as possible. I saw confused faces from other campers that were awake, I guess its not everyday you see a girl with tears streaming down running out of the Hades cabin early in the morning. I prayed to every god that was at the top of my mind at that time. _Dear lords, please don't let this situation turn out worse than I think it will be. _My eyes were bleary. I quickly dogged a few campers and burst in to the Zeus cabin. I ran into the bathroom and slumped against the bathroom tiles. I put my head into my knees and sobbed.

"Urggg" I screamed. I felt horrible. I had somehow failed my only family and gave Nico the wrong impression. Sure he was a really good friend but I could never like like him. He was a friend and only a friend but know I just made him think I didn't like him. Truth be told, I actually liked falling asleep in his arms. For once in my life I felt protected.

I picked myself up and looked at the bathroom mirror. I was a wreak. My hair was a mess and looked like it was teased awfully. My eyes where blood-shot red and my eyeliner was smudged.

I sighed. I went out of the room and grabbed a new pair of clothes and my makeup bag. I brushed my hair and slowly put on my eyeliner and mascara. I pulled on my huntress uniform but left my lieutenant circlet. My head had gone heavy but I was determined to go talk to Nico. I wanted to clear my name as soon as possible.

I left the bathroom and walked out the Zeus cabin. I may have not noticed but time passed quite quickly. Most campers were awake except the idiots like Percy. My boots trudged over the mud until I reached Nico cabin. I pushed open the door to reveal a very depressed Nico curled in his bunk. My eyes wandered over to him. I walked up and sat on the side of his bed.

"Hey" I said. My eyes were glued to the floor. Nico quickly got up and in a flash sat beside wrapped his arms around me and processed to apologize.

"Thals I am so sorry. I never meant to fall asleep beside you I'm really sorry" he repeated.

I looked into his ebony eyes and said "Nico its not your fault and you better not dare say that. Its was my fault that I fell asleep with you and you shouldn't be blamed. The only thing I ask is that we never talk about this situation again, please".

Nico smiled and held me close. I knew the last bit hurt his feeling because you could see his eyes flash with sadness. I smiled as I smelled his shirt. He smelt like vanilla essence. I took in the scent before I got an idea to go Nico up and running on his feet.

I let go of his shirt and stood up and said "Get up and get dressed mister". Nico laughed before getting up and running to the bathroom.

I smiled widely. My thoughts ran back to my memories from past. Never had I felt so alive even when I was down in the dumps. Nico was the only who could keep out of my depressed thought. He was my Angel, my dark angel.

_Maybe I did have feelings for Nico. _

**Woooohoooo. I like the angel bit since me and my friend, Xavier call each other Angels. Lol. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Boooom. I'm back. I'm actually with Xavier his feet are in my face and let me tell you they stink like hell. Well anyways, thanks to all my reviews and followers love ya all. I felt so sorry for Goddess of Idiots when I read her review, but I would like to ask what happened after you punched Oliver ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Quote of the chapter: We fall so can learn to pick ourselves up (Batman)

POV NICO

I ran into the bathroom as quickly as I could. I shoved on a plain black V-neck top ,my normal pair of ripped jeans and a jet black military jacket. I tried to brush my hair but my hair just flipped back. Stupid hair, I thought. I left it and pulled on a pair of scruffy jeans.

_I've got a great idea where to take Thalia. _

My heart stopped when I thought about Thalia. I hadn't really thought about my feeling for Thalia. I always left my thoughts aside when it came to Thalia. She was a hunter and was a an emo Son of Hades we were never destined to be. My eyes welled up for some reason. The tears started to flow. I didn't have my mother or sister with me anymore and sometimes I thought I was letting all my loved ones leave. I wiped away the tears. I really didn't want red puffy eyes when Thalia saw me.

I opened the door and walked through. I smirked when I saw her. She was looking at the picture of me and my sister, Bianca.

"Thals, what ya doing" I sang. She jumped back when she saw me.

"Oh. Hey Nico" she replied "I was just looking at a photo of you and Bianca"

I swiftly walked over and put my arm around her waist. It was a friendly action, nothing romantic. She didn't flinch or push my arm just looked at the picture in silence before Thalia turned around and looked at me.

"So, whats the plan for the day. I didn't bother waking up the hunters today so I'd rather be away from the archery arena or i'll be shot in the head" she asked.

"I've got the perfect place" and with that said I pulled her into my arms and shadow traveled away.

* * *

I could feel Thalia's grip tighten around my waist. I chuckled slightly. Shadow traveling was quite unusual at first but then I turns into a mutual feeling.

When our feet touched the ground, I could feel Thalia's grip loosen up. I let go of her and held her hand. Before she could comment pulled her along.

"Here we are" I said while holding up my hands up widely. She looked puzzled before she saw the the Burger King building. She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Is this where you take a girl for lunch" she asked.

"Well excuse me. I am taking you to one of gods most best creations, Miss Thalia" I answered confidently. I remembered that she hated her last name so I used her first name instead.

"Which one" she replied. I hadn't really thought about that so that put an end to my awesome speech. I pouted. She just rolled her eyes but she kept her award winning smirk on her face.

"Come on Death Breath, I'm getting a cheese burger". I cringed at the thought of cheese. My mother loved cheese but since she die I never ate it again.

Thalia dragged me up to the counter.

"I'll have a cheese burger and a big bottle of coke" The guy at the counter nodded and looked at me for my order.

"Umm, I'll have the same" In a rush I hadn't thought about the fact that Thalia ordered a CHEESE burger. Before I could change my order the guy walked off to get the orders.

I sighed and pushed my side bangs to aside. Thalia smiled but then all of a sudden a scared expression took over. My protective side pulled me out of my trance upon my hate for cheese.

"Thals, whats wrong" I asked with a worried tone. She shook her head and took a turn and was about run for the door before I stopped her.

"I'm not letting you run away again". I took her to the side while she sobbed into my jacket.

"I didn't tell the hunter I betrayed them" she said while crying. I softened. She still was hooked about her sisters but I did feel a bit guilty. She fell asleep with me, making me the boy she betrayed them with. I was about to start apologizing when realization came over.

_The hunter oath says a hunter can't fall in love and nothing happened when we fell asleep together!_

Even though it hurt me to say this but I had to tell Thals.

"Thalia" I said soothingly " Nothing happened between us last night and like I said before, you should tell them and if they really love you they will understand and forgive you".

Thalia perked up and nodded."Oh, yeah. Thanks Nics"and smiled. I returned the gesture and looked at the counter waiting for our food. I didn't notice her moving nearer to me until I felt a pair of soft lips on my cheeks. My eyes widened. She smirked and moved to the counter when she saw the guy come back with the food.

The guy was about sixteen and had jet black hair that had side bangs falling in his face. His eyes were a light blue and looked bored as hell doing his job. I kinda felt sorry for the guy.

"Here your order" said the boy. Thalia smiled and took the tray. My anger took a huge sweep when I saw the boy wink at Thalia. My only got worse when I saw Thalia look down and smile. She turned around and walked over to the table. She looked at me confused.

"Ya coming, Death Boy" asked Thalia.

"Umm, yeah" I answered after a few seconds.

She smiled. "Didn't know you liked cheese burgers" she asked with her right eyebrow popped up.

"Actually, I don't. Not since my mother died".

"Ohh, sorry" she said. " Funny thing is that, I actually like cheese because my old mother didn't".

I had to smile at that. Thalia's style was different, like that. "Well then, you can eat my burger and I'll have my coke". She laughed and shoved in the burger into her mouth.

**Kay, dun. But before I go I need a really funny idea for a prank that Thalia will pull on Nico when they go back to camp. Just message me or review. **


End file.
